


Today is the Best Day Ever

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy!Wade, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Wade plans a fun day of activities for him and his baby to enjoy.





	Today is the Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> peoples, peoples, i have been busy. buuuuuut i have finished this work! this one definitely dives into the DDLB aspect of their relationship and pete's little space. i _have_ noticed that you don't really see peter's snark and stuff? but i mean when you're in little space, you're too busy to come up with witty jokes and such. also i don't rly have tht so i wldnt be all tht great at writing tht lol ^^' i hope u enjoy!

Today, Wade is really excited, because today, Peter is going to (hopefully) be Little for the first time and they'll have lots of fun together. He's got a fun schedule planned out, if he's gonna be honest. They're gonna go to the zoo, and have a picnic at the park, and then go back to Wade's and hang. He's not afraid to admit he bought some children's books, and printed some coloring sheets out, and gotten some movies, and bought ingredients to bake and cook. He's totally been staying up late thinking about it and squee-ing internally whenever he thinks about it or Peter. 

When the day comes, he pops out of bed with invigorated enthusiasm and gets changed and eats a good breakfast and composes himself enough so he doesn't squee on the spot when he goes to pick up Peter. It doesn't really work, because when his baby boy opens the door, he can't help squee-ing and enveloping him in a hug. 

"It's nice to see you too, Wade," Peter says with an amused grin. Wade just ushers him to the passenger seat and buckles him in and then gets in his own seat and starts the music. Oh yeah, did he mention he made Petey a playlist of songs that made Wade fuzzy and warm on the inside the same way he felt when thinking about him? Because he definitely definitely did and Peter's touched. 

At the zoo, they spend the most time in the dark indoor habitat and the part where the animals that live near or in water are. The dark indoor habitat because the spiders are there, and the part where the animals that live near or in water are because it doesn't smell like shit there. And also because there's penguins, and jellyfish, and all kinds of shit. When they look at the spiders, Pete keeps turning to Wade and scream-whispering with almost unbridled enthusiasm about the spider moving, or the spider being cute. He reads the plaques aloud for the both of them and wows in amazement. Wade's definitely gonna get him a spider encyclopedia and a spider colouring book and many more spider-themed things. In the aquatic area, Peter's excited to see the penguins, and Wade's pretty sure he almost cries when he sees the otters. He turns to Wade and his eyes are all wide and his mouth is open and he just points at the otters and Wade nods. 

"Yes, I see. They're otters, aren't they? And they're so soft and cuddly," he says, and Peter nods so solemnly and he rubs at his eyes and Wade just holds him close.  
And then they go see the sea lion perform, and they both definitely cry. The sea lion's just so amazing!! He knows all kinds of tricks and he _dances_ and he claps his hands! And he and his handler seem to have such a good relationship! Wade knows it's part of the act but she jokes around with him, and he can tell she loves him. At least, he hopes she really does love him. Then they go into the bit about pollution and how humans need to protect the environment, and that, along with the music, and the sea lion balancing a ball on his nose, just makes him cry. And when he turns, he sees Peter's crying too. He saddles an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulls him close and presses a kiss to the corner of Peter's forehead. 

"He's just so good," Peter stresses, and Wade pats him as he sits there with tears making their way down his cheeks and just watches in awe as the sea lion continues to frolick and do tricks. 

"Just like you," he automatically says sincerely. Peter blushes after that and Wade lets a smile make its way onto his face. 

When they get to the gift shop, Peter's pouting a little because the animals are gone and they have to leave. He perks up almost right away when Wade tells him he can buy _one_ stuffie here. Wade follows him as he determinedly makes his way over to the walls of stuffies and scrutinises them in his search for the one he'll treasure the most. He gets to the otters and gasps, snatching up two and turning to Wade with big puppy dog eyes. 

"Daddy, pwease?" he asks, making sure they're the only ones that can hear him. "We can get _two_ an' fen _they_ can be friends an' fen _you_ can bring one home an' _I_ can bring one home an' fen _you_ can have a friend an' _I_ can have a friend! An' fen we can _all_ be happy! Pweeeease." He's jumping up and down a little while saying it, and stops on the "please", looking imploringly at Wade. Wade caves really easily, because who wouldn't to a baby boy this adorable? (Probably most people because they wouldn't be so affected by the charm.) 

"Yes, okay, we can buy two stuffies. But _only_ two." Peter jumps up again at that. 

"Yes! Yayyy!! Fank youu, Daddy," he says, his speech muffled because he's thrown himself at Wade and hugged him as tight as he can. It isn't all that tight, but the sentiment is there, and Wade is _so_ gone on this kid. He pats the top of Peter's head. 

"C'mon kiddo, let's go pay for them. Do they have names?" Peter spends the rest of the walk to the cash register and back to the car thinking of possible names. Wade plays the other CD he got, the CD for when his baby boy's in little space. His baby boy perks up and happily and cheerily sings along with the songs, clapping and wiggling in an attempt at dancing while sitting. Wade can't belive how lucky he is. They soon pull up to the park and Wade can tell the exact moment Peter notices, because he stops singing abruptly and audibly gasps, hands flying to his cheeks. 

"Oh my gOSH WE'RE AT THE PARK!! Are we gonna stay here Daddy? Can we can we? Oh my gOSH I wanna go on the swings!!" 

"We're gonna stay here, and you can go on the swings and I can push you." Wade turns off the music. "But listen, Baby Boy. Can you hear that?" Peter cocks his ear, listening intently, and promptly bursts into giggles. 

"Oh my gOSH that's my tummy! It's growwing and saying, 'I'm hungwy!'" They both laugh. 

"Guess what we're gonna do here?" 

"Eat! . . . Oh my gOOOOSH ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PICNIC?!" 

"You guessed it!" They find a spot in the park after Wade gets the picnic basket (because how else can you have a picnic if not with a picnic basket?) from the trunk and sit down on the blanket they unfold together. He's made an elaborate lunch for the two of them. They both get spiders, with PB&J sandwiches (crustless of course) as the heads and bodies, and celery sticks as the legs. He's packed ranch dips for the celery, a.k.a. the . . . web fluid or something. Peter takes great delight in it all, as expected. He eats it happily, humming "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and doing the hand motions enthusiastically in between bites. When he's done, he stays there a while longer at Wade's insistence (you can't be active right after you eat) and plays pretend with the otters. They head over to the swings for a while, Peter full of squeals and giggles, before heading back to Wade's. 

On the car ride home, Peter dozes off, so Wade leaves him there to go set up a few things. He turns on the lamp in the corner, and the string of lanterns he's got going along one of the walls. Then he goes over to the bags of shit he'd bought for today and lays them out on the table. The food stuff's already been put in the fridge or on the counter. With one final look around to make sure everything's where he wants it to be, Wade goes out to the car to wake up Peter. 

"Hey Baby Boy," Wade starts, gently shaking Peter's shoulder. "We're home." Peter stirs, barely waking, and makes sluggish grabby hands at Wade, who picks him up. He settles down immediately, shifting into a comfortable position with his head tucked in the crook of Wade's neck. Wade takes them to the couch where he sits down with Peter in his lap, and they stay like that so that Peter has time to fully wake up. Wade passes time by combing his fingers through Peter's hair in a relaxed and languid manner and waiting patiently. He's definitely zoning out, and the voices are quiet for once. He might as well be sleeping. Peter eventually pops his head up and surveys his surroundings. 

"Daddy? Are we home?" 

"Yes, baby. I carried you out. You don't remember?"

"No, Daddy," Peter replies bashfully. 

"That's okay," Wade replies with a warm smile. "Do you wanna see what I got for today?"

"Yes!" is the enthusiastic response Wade gets. Peter is definitely awake now. He clambers off Wade and follows him eagerly to the table to look at the spread. Wade watches Peter's eyes grow and grow as they take in each item. There's the pile of colouring sheets and all the colouring tools by it, the craft corner, the picture books. Peter definitely colours some sheets and makes some artwork and has Wade read him some picture books. Wade's surprised he isn't floating off in the clouds somewhere. He's ecstatic watching his little bug have so much fun and be so happy. He's pretty sure Peter (and subsequently himself) fly over the moon at the mention of making brownies and pizza. The kitchen gets super messy, but they'll get to that. Eventually. The pressing matter _now_ is that Peter is all tuckered out and needs to take a bath and head to bed. So Wade takes them to the bathroom and sits down beside the bathtub bathing Peter. 

Today's been the best day Wade has had since a long time. He's pretty sure he's broken his personal record of happiness. He's not sure where all this joy is coming from, but he knows there'll be more to come in his relationship with Peter. The only way to go is up, right?

**Author's Note:**

> heeeello again! ((don't be afraid to comment wht u thought i love comments)) i'm gna need ur help!! peter has two stuffed otters now, and the otters don't have names!! so wht i need help w/ is naming haha thts always so hard. just comment names u think wld fit cuddly otters and i'll choose my favourites. if i hv some by the time i'm done w the next work, i'll put them in the beginning notes of it! thank u so much! also sorry for like the mediocre quality at the end i just wanna be able to post this lol. anyways, comment things u'd be interested in seeing and i might write it! but i don't do smut, or like sexy~~ things nuh uh  
> i hope you have a wonderful day (:


End file.
